bravefencermusashifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Abilities
In the game Brave Fencer Musashi, the title character is capable of using his sword, Fusion, to assimilate enemies, which in turn grants Musashi certain abilities which can assist in various situations. Assimilation is one by holding down the R1 button until the gauge on the left side of screen is full, then push the square button to have the sword tossed directly forward. When the sword hits its target, tap square repeatedly until the enemy is absorbed, and Musashi will then obtain whatever ability he assimilated from the ability's respective enemy. List of Abilities This list lists each ability, the enemy or enemies each ability can be assimilated from, the amount of Bincho Points it costs to use the ability, and the description of what each ability does. * 3-way Enemy: Blue Bincholoid Soldier 2H BP Cost: 5 Description: Shoot spreading bullets *Acid Enemy: GiAnt/Purple Ant BP Cost: 8 Description: Shoot acidic balls to liquefy enemies;instantly kills red ants *Antidote Enemy: Cure Worm BP Cost: 6 Description: Cure poison * B.O Enemy: Vambee, Vambee Soldier, Fire Vambee, Flying Vambee BP Cost: 8 Description: A rotten stench emits from the body; prevents attacks from bats *Bowl Enemy: Bowler BP Cost: 10 Description: Throw bowling ball through enemies or use to break open cracked walls *Clone Enemy: Copycat BP Cost: 16 Description: Create time-decoy clone of Musashi which kills nearby enemies when it explodes *Depress Enemy: NeedlAnt/Red Ant BP Cost: 4 Description: Become temporarily depressed and prevent attacks from giant ants *D-Kick Enemy: Haya Wolf BP Cost: 10 Description: Powerful, flying kick *Fence Enemy: Kojiro, Red Bincholoid Soldier 1H BP Cost: 8 Description: Emit a semi-homing crescent wave from Fusion *Firefly Enemy: Lamp Bat BP Cost: 8 Description: Temporarily create a source of light *Grenade Enemy: Green Bincholoid Soldier 4H BP Cost: 50 Description: Throw powerful telekinetic grenades *Gunshot Enemy: Blue Thirstquencher Soldier BP Cost: 1 per shot Description: Shoot telekinetic bullets *Homing Enemy: Orange Bincholoid Soldier 3H BP Cost: 10 Description: Lock onto enemy closest to you and shoot telekinetic rockets *Hop Enemy: Hopper BP Cost: 8 Description: Hop over thorny bushes or climb steep slopes and cliffs *Hurl Enemy: Slow Guy BP Cost: 8 Description: A splendid throwing techique *Javelin Enemy: Green Thirstquencher Soldier BP Cost: 6 Description: Shoot telekinetic javelin *Map Enemy: Mapper BP Cost: 8 Description: Shows map of Frozen Palace whilst at Frozen Palace *Mint Enemy: Herb Plant, Cool Plant BP Cost: 4 Description: Reduces tiredness percentage to 0% and regains Musashi's full strength *Perfume Enemy: Bee Plant BP Cost: 2 Description: An aromatic barrier reduces damage *Rip-off Enemy: B-eater BP Cost: 10 Description: BP increases by 10 every time you receive damage *Satiate Enemy: Maneater, King Maneater BP Cost: 4 Description: BP increases temporarily *Shrink Enemy: Magician BP Cost: 10 Description: Shrink enemies *Sleepy Enemy: Sleepie BP Cost: 4 Description: Tiredness increases *Steel Enemy: Stomp Golem BP Cost: 24 Description: Become "metal man" and destroy spikes *Stun Enemy: Red Thirstquencher Soldier BP Cost: 4 Description: Temporarily paralyzes enemies struck by Fusion *Sublime Enemy: Lone Mist BP Cost: 8 Description: Projecct yourself as a gostly form, enabling exploration with the surrounding area; effect is undone if Musashi takes damage while in spectral form *Toxin Enemy: Toad Stool BP Cost: 2 Description: Become afflicted with poison and gradually lose HP